


Feelings

by showtunediva



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), The Music Man (1962)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a two part poem inspired by Jolly Holiday and Lida Rose / Will I Ever Tell You from The Music Man from the perspective of Bert & Mary Poppins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Part I Bert  
It was a beautiful day  
That day in the park  
I had never seen the grass so green   
Or a bluer sky  
My emotions made me feel like I could fly   
Did you know I loved you  
All this while  
And that my favorite thing about you is your smile?  
Come home again Mary  
And put the sun back in my sky   
You’ve left me again and left me a thousand kisses shy  
Not sure when you’ll return   
The fire of my love for you will forever burn 

It’s a jolly holiday with Mary. No wonder that’s it’s Mary that we love.

Part II Mary  
Gentlemen like you are few  
You may be a diamond in the rough   
But Bert you shine above the rest  
Maybe our love only exists in my dreams   
But those dreams of a love that might have been   
Are so beautiful  
I certainly don’t have much to fear  
Since your sweet gentility is crystal clear  
Do I love you,   
Oh yes I love you  
But as I said only in my dreams.  
Will I ever tell you?  
Ah,no.

It’s a Jolly Holiday with you Bert. A Jolly jolly holiday with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I own rights to no song lyrics referenced.


End file.
